


Confessions and Confusion

by Lilacs_and_the_sea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fighting is a form of flirting, First Kiss, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina are EFFICIENT, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love, The rest of the team is lost, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Volleyball Practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacs_and_the_sea/pseuds/Lilacs_and_the_sea
Summary: Kageyama has never been one to beat around the bush, confessing isn't any different.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	Confessions and Confusion

The gym has started to get colder as the school year progressed, so everyone is in a weird mix of athletic wear. Hinata is wearing a giant sweatshirt and shorts, Kagayama is in pants and a t-shirt, and Yamaguchi and Tsukki are wearing each others' jackets and their own shorts. The others had gotten warmed up already and were now just in their regular practice clothes, but the first years had gotten there late after being held back by their teacher. Thus, the hodgepodge of winter and summer clothing. Soon enough though, everyone is warm and ready to go. 

They go fast, getting into hitting drills and conditioning before taking their first break after they finished their sprints. Everyone but Hinata slumps against the wall, chugging their waters. He's still standing, and ready to go again after drinking some of his own water. Reluctantly, the rest of the team drags themselves up and gets going again. 

They decide to scrimmage, just to break up the monotony conditioning always brings. Kageyama and Hinata are put on opposite sides to practice with other players, which is weird as is. However, Suga and Hinata work perfectly together. They’re not as fast or bulletproof as Hinata and Kageyama, but they’re good. Kageyama and Tsukkishima are able to figure out a pattern, unwilling and bitter as possible while still being successful. They play two games, each side winning one. They have to move on to passing drills, but not before shaking hands. The two teams move in lines in opposite directions, high-fiving and saying good game as they go. 

Kageyama and Hinata are the last two in their respective lines. “Good game,” Kageyama says calmly, “I think I have a crush on you.” He's completely calm when he says this, the only signal of his nerves is the unusually flighty eyes he has. Hinata doesn't even process what he just said before he starts replying. “Good game Yama! Wait, you what?” They look at each other for a second as Hinata’s brain turns over. But then, Hinata breaks into a smile. “I like you too, Tobio,” he replies beaming. They both grin, and instead of shaking hands, Kageyama moves in and kisses Hinata. The shorter returns it, both of them smiling into the kiss. They break apart and both go to grab water, nonchalantly walking back to the sidelines. 

The rest of the team stares from where they were drinking water on the floor. “Um. Are we- are we just gonna pretend that didn't happen? Or,” Nishinoya asks. Everyone else is just in shock, watching the two of them act completely normal as if they didn’t just kiss out of nowhere. They weren't able to hear the confessions so they are now very much lost. “Have they always been dating?” Ennoshita asks. Everyone else just shrugs hopelessly. “Maybe their arguing was how they show affection,” Yamaguchi suggests. They ponder over it, apparently for too long since the new couple comes and asks why they haven’t started the drills. Daichi looks at them for a second, before just giving up and ordering everyone to get in line to practice. 

The rest of practice flies by, even with the glances at the new couple. Hinata and Kageyama bicker like usual, but there's a stronger undercurrent of fondness now. When practice ends, they all head down to Ukai’s store to buy pork buns, courtesy of the upperclassmen. As they walk, Kageyama and HInata’s joined hands swing between them, even as they debate which uniform colors are cooler. When they arrive, they all devour their food, starving after practice ends. When they finish, they all start to head home since the sun is already low in the sky.

“Dumbass! Wait for me, I already said I would walk you home!” Kageyama calls after Hinata, as the shorter had forgotten and was already half way down the block. “I didn’t forget,” he lied, “you’re just slow!” He yells back, before starting off again. Kageyama sprints after him, determined to catch up. Hinata hears his footsteps get closer, but before he can start running too, Kageyama catches up and wraps him in his arms. 

“Who’s slow?” He teases as he back hugs the hitter. Hinata smiles before turning around and kissing him on the nose. “You are,” he says before running away again. Kageyama shouts and chases him, running after him up the mountains as the sun sets. 

The upperclassman just watch the two fondly, deciding that maybe it wasn’t so shocking that the two are together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
